Jumping hoops are popular devices. To obtain maximum use and fun from a jumping hoop, it is desirable that a hoop be adjustable in size, so that it may be used by short or tall individuals and so that its dimensions may be varied to provide different degrees of difficulty in use of the hoop.
It is desirable that the adjustment in hoop size be accomplished quickly without requirement for tools.
One form of adjustable jumping hoop is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,466,032, entitled adjustable size jumping hoop, which was issued on Sept. 9, 1969 to Ernest R. Thornton of Point Pleasant, West Virginia.